


Snare

by DrummerDancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi didn't look the type to smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snare

Yugi didn’t look like a smoker, but then again, Yugi didn’t look like a lot of things. He didn’t look the type who knew how to use his head, instead always dressing for daylight like a demon of the night, thin metal clasps and stretchy black leather made to attract the wrong set of eyes.

 

But his mind was sharp as a blade; he knew how to get out of danger as well as he knew how to attract it. Even Seto Kaiba, master of manipulation and sabotage, couldn’t corner Yugi unless he wished to be caught—which was surprisingly often considering their tepid encounters. Hell, Yugi enjoyed toeing the line between reasonable and reckless, between staying sane and going mad, and Kaiba was the perfect axis to his deranged tilt. The sun to his stretching shadow.

 

But smoking was unexpected; smoking was bad for the lungs, bad for the entire body. It was strange that Yugi would do this, strange that he would damage the vessel that was so graciously lent to him, and it made Kaiba question if Yugi even knew enough about cigarettes to realize the error of his ways. Would he look back in ten, twenty years time and think himself a dolt for the hazards he inflicted?

 

Or would he even still be around to know he acted a schmuck?

 

Kaiba raised his own cigarette and exhaled a plume of smoke out into the lamplit street before him. And would Yugi think him crazy to follow in his footsteps, stepping right on the heels of his buckled feet, all in a vain attempt to snare him for himself, even if he was the un-snareable?

 

“Hey. Mind if I bum one off you?”

 

Of course, Yugi was a fool; he walked into open traps like he did soiled gas stations in the dusk of night. Kaiba tossed his pack to Yugi, who whistled and pulled one out for himself; and Kaiba’s naked fingers remained steady as they hovered next to Yugi’s naked ones, the flame of his Zippo lighter connecting them for only a moment before Yugi pulled back and brought his fingers to his lips, a wink in his eyes. Prey that was only caught when it chose to be, gone when it didn’t.

 

Kaiba raised his own fingers and let his lungs rot with ill. Maybe someday, he’d set a snare worth tripping.


End file.
